


The Love Shack in the Woods

by StrongBrush1



Series: The Freelance Police Files [4]
Category: Prequel (Webcomic), Sam & Max
Genre: Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Horror, M/M, Penis Size, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrush1/pseuds/StrongBrush1
Summary: In the mountains of Tennessee, there is an old cabin in the woods said to be haunted by ancient demonic entities. For some unknown reason, the Freelance Police have been assigned to take care of the haunting. Will Sam, Max and Katia make it out of this one unscarred?(Spoiler Alert: No, they won't.)





	The Love Shack in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, full disclosure, this story gets pretty freakin weird. I thought I'd try my hand at horror porn, and the resulting mes is what my brain came up with on a whim. But hey, the Freelance Police Files are finally continuing, so there's that.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Halloween. Enjoy the madness.

SAM, MAX & KATIA in: THE LOVE SHACK IN THE WOODS  
Based on the Short Story “The Sexorcism of Maxwell Cottontail”

Legends tell of a secluded cabin in the woods, haunted by an apparition of such indescribable horror that no person who ever gazed upon it were ever the same. In their witnessing of this unspeakable terror, they went blind, or mad, or both. Although many “experts” in paranormal sciences have attempted to venture into the lair of the beast, most of them never return. Of course, such mind-numbing terrors and miniscule chances of survival have never stopped the Freelance Police before.

Somewhere in The Great Smoky Mountains, Tennessee, USA  
October 30, 2018

The wheels of the Desoto tore over the rickety wooden bridge. Sam knew they had to be close to their target. He was laser-focused on getting to the bottom of this mystery once and for all. Max, as always, had called shotgun. Which was slightly inaccurate, as Max carried a pistol instead of a shotgun. Katia woke peacefully from her nap in the backseat. She had quickly become accustomed to adventuring, and took every opportunity she could to relax and mentally prepare for what lay ahead.

“Are we almost there?” asked Katia.  
Sam nodded. “Yep. We should be arriving about…” Sam slammed on the brakes and turned, causing the car to swing 180 degrees and come to a complete stop. “...now.”  
The group had come across a small clearing in the middle of the woods, with an old, rotting. eerie -looking cabin at the center. There were no lights on. The front door was ajar. The steps up to the front porch were covered in at least two layers of leaves. Clearly, this place had been uninhabited for some time, which begged the question: why the commissioner would even ask them to come out here now?

The trio exited the car.  
“Well,” said Sam, “here we are, standing in an open field west of a… black cabin.”  
“Okay,” said Max, “can you give me a truncated summary of what exactly we’re doing here again?”  
“The commissioner said that a group of concerned locals had reported supernatural disturbances at this location, tied into a dark and ancient legend which foretells of-”  
“Demon hunting. Got it.”  
Katia stepped up and held her arms out to the side. “Stand back, lads.” Katia’s eyes attuned to some kind of fourth-dimensional sight, checking for any signs of life within the cabin.  
Max looked at Katia wistfully. “I miss having psychic powers.”  
Sam shrugged. “Sorry, little buddy. Maybe they’ll come back without that deadly tumor one day.”  
Katia snapped back to reality. “Can’t see anything alive inside.”  
Max grinned. “Then we can burn this place to the ground and call it a day!”  
Sam shook his head. “Max, we’ve talked about this. Fire doesn’t kill demons.”  
Max drooped his ears slightly. “Spoilsport.”  
Katia spoke up again. “Well, we’re not going to get anything done just standing out here. Let’s carry on.”

The inside of the cabin somehow felt colder than the outside. The main room, a sort of living room / kitchen / dining room setup, was dilapidated. The furniture had been ripped to shreds, the pantries were empty, cabinet doors were falling off their hinges, and the center table appeared to contain some kind of unusual symbols in its center.  
“What happened here?” wondered Katia.  
Sam sniffed the air for clues. “Incense… hydrangea scented candles… cheap liquor… and a slight hint of urine. Most likely an amateur summoning ritual gone wrong.”  
Max shook his head. “When will people learn that demon summoning should only be done by trained professionals?”

Sam looked around the cabin. There was a hallway in the back room that led to two bedrooms, one bathroom, and one study. There was also a trap door in the corner that most likely led to the basement. His immediate first thought was not to split up the group. He also felt that it would be best to check the rooms on the ground floor before venturing into the basement. However, when he spoke next, his brain was suddenly overcome with some unknown supernatural psychic force.

“Let’s split up. Katia, go check the back hallway, but stay out of the study. Max, stay here and check the kitchen for clues. I’ll head downstairs and check the basement.”  
Max tilted his head towards Sam. “Are… you sure that’s a good idea?”  
Sam tried to open his mouth in order to nullify the plan he had just suggested, but much to his shock, he no longer had control of his body. Before he could even attempt to say anything, his mouth started speaking on its own. “Don’t worry about me, Max. Everything will be fine.”  
Katia was also concerned about Sam’s plan. But she nevertheless went out into the hallway.  
‘No, Katia!’ thought Sam, ‘come back!’ Sam’s body spun towards the trap door to the basement. His legs started walking towards it, even as Sam struggled to walk away. A single thought occurred to Sam as his arms opened up the ancient, creaky trap door: ‘I’m possessed. The demon has me right where he wants me.’

Sam’s body descended a ladder down into the dark cellar. The demon possessing Sam then threw his body towards the ladder, smashing it into splinters and trapping him downstairs. The trap door latched shut on its own. Sam slowly got up. He now, at least, had control over his own body. Though honestly that wasn’t going to do him much good now.  
The floor of the cellar was dark and sticky and cold. Sam suddenly wished, for once in his life, that he had worn shoes today. He attempted to yell upstairs to Max, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Apparently the demon was still inside him,but now had less control over his actions.  
Sam searched around the basement for some source of light. He found a matchbox and an old lantern among the junk on a table near the door. He quickly took out one of the few remaining matches, struck it against the box, and lit the lantern. Finally, for better or worse, he could see.  
Sam held out the lantern into the basement. His jaw dropped as he took in the gruesome scene, what could only be described as the outcome of several threesomes-turned-homicides. The bodies had rotted to the point where all that remained were their bones, the knives plunged into their chests and the tatters of what little clothing they had been wearing at the time of their demise. Sam now realized that the entire basement floor was covered in dry blood. He wanted to yell, but again no sound came out of his mouth.

Katia first checked the bathroom. There was an old, cracked bathtub cover with a layer of grime, and a toilet which looked to be in about the same condition. By the toilet there was a sink which appeared to be full of old brown stillwater, and a fractured mirror. Katia attempted to look at her reflection. It was cracked, and missing pieces, as she figured it would be, but in addition to that, she could sense a presence in the room with her.  
Katia tapped into her second sight and looked back up at the mirror. Looking over her shoulder appeared to be Sam. But this was not the Sam she knew. His face was twisted. Sadistic. Permanently frozen in a murderous grin. She slowly turned around to face him, but once she did, the figure had silently walked out of the room, making its way towards one of the bedrooms and calling her name.  
Katia decided it would probably be a bad idea to follow him. But before she even knew it was happening, her body was being dragged out of the bathroom by some unseen supernatural force. Katia attempted to grab onto the wall near the bathroom door for support, but the force was too strong. She yelled for help as her claws scratched off strips of the wallpaper and the door slammed shut, on its own, before her eyes.

Max had looked around the kitchen for clues. One of the first things that caught his attention is that there was a knife block which held no knives. He tried not to think about where they ended up. Other than that, the kitchen was just empty cabinets and a sink with no water pressure. He wondered why Sam had even bothered to make him check around the room where there was clearly nothing amiss there.  
Max then heard Katia yelling for help. He immediately abandoned his search of the kitchen and went to go check on Katia. He knew something was up. When he got to the hallway, all the doors were closed. Max attempted to figure out which of the four doors was which. He opened the bathroom door, but found no bathroom inside. Instead he saw his own backside, surrounded by inky darkness. The head of this other Max slowly turned around 180 degrees, cracking sickly, and revealing a set of teeth that covered the other Max’s entire face. The beast tilted its head at Max, hissing threateningly. Max quickly closed the bathroom door.  
He tried checking the other doors. The study? A massive guillotine which almost chopped off his fuzzy fingers. The first bedroom? A room made entirely of pulsing, pounding, breathing flesh, like the inside of a human heart. Max closed both of them in a hurry. Only one door was left. Max knew that behind it would be either the monster, or Katia. He was very much hoping for the latter.  
Max shakily opened the door to the second bedroom. Inside was Katia, facing away from the door. She had removed all of her clothing, and was standing firmly in the middle of the room. Max attempted to speak to her. “Katia?” Katia did not respond. “Katia, please don’t ignore me. Something is very wrong and I think Sam might be in trouble.”  
A very deep, threatening voice emerged from Katia’s mouth. “Your friend is not the only one who’s in trouble…” Katia turned around, revealing that something had clearly taken possession of her. Her face was frozen in the same twisted grin she had seen Sam with earlier. “Now, tiny creature, what shall we do with you?” Before Max could run, the bedroom door closed behind him, and everything went dark.

The void of inky blackness had swallowed our heroes whole. Wherever they were now, it was clearly not the same plane of existence they had started in. Sam, Katia, and Max all found themselves face to face with one another, confused about the events which led to this fate.  
Sam found his voice again. “Okay, I just want to clarify this right now: I did not want to split up. I think one of the demons took over my body and made me say that.”  
“Well, it hardly matters now,” said Katia. “The important question is: What is this place?”  
“If I had to guess,” said Max, “I’d say we’re in some other-dimensional void of nothingness. Well, not all of us.”  
Sam glared at Max. “Max, are you insinuating that our souls have been forcefully ejected from our corporeal bodies?”  
“Well… yes.”  
“Then just say that next time. I hate it when you act all cryptic.”

Katia attempted to tap into her second sight once again. It took considerably more effort, but eventually she was able to see that despite them being, well, dead, their bodies were still moving around on their own. She watched helplessly as her body and Max’s crawled their way over to the basement trap door and opened it, descending into the cellar. “Lads, we have a problem. My body and Max’s are going to the basement. And I think Sam’s body is… taking its clothes off…”  
Sam realized what was about to happen. “It’s a ritual sacrifice. The demons are going to use our bodies to have sex, and then kill us all.”  
Max groaned in frustration. “Ugh… why do I ALWAYS end up getting possessed and/or killed somehow?”  
Katia started to think. “Okay, so how are we going to stop them?”  
Sam couldn’t come up with a good solution. “I can’t think of any way out of this one… if only we had some sort of convenient out we could use to fight off the threat!”  
An idea suddenly came to Max. It was a longshot but he had no other options at this point. He focused his mind as sharply as he could, and reached out into the void.

Suddenly, all at once, Max felt a rush of energy envelop his body. It was a familiar feeling, but not an unwelcome one. Somehow, Max had reacquired his latent psychic abilities. Max harnessed the power of telepathy to communicate with the demons.  
“Attention demonic beings: cease your activities at once or my partners and I will be authorized to use lethal force!”  
“Max!” yelled Sam. “Your psychic powers came back!”  
“I am warning you demons, if you attempt to engage in any sexual activity, we will find you and destroy you!” Max turned to Katia and whispered. “Is this working? I can’t see them.”  
Katia saw the demonically-possessed bodies look up towards the ceiling. Suddenly, they started to convulse, and dropped to the floor like ragdolls. She snapped back into their current reality. “I think you got their attention.”

A dark aura emerged from the darkness, twisting into the form of a massive, rotund, muscular red demon with short, stubby horns growing from his forehead. The trio were quick to notice that the demon had a massive penis and even bigger balls to go with them. His genitalia, alone, were even bigger than Max.  
“Okay,” the demon growled, in a gruff, deep voice. “Which one of you was threatening me?”  
Max sheepishly raised his hand.  
The demon scoffed at the threats of the small rabbit creature and proceeded to call forth two fellow demons, one blue with a curvy, feminine body and massive breasts, one green with a skinny, but muscular male physique and a set of genitals which rivaled that of even the red demon.

“Explain yourselves, demons,” said Sam, trying to take control of the situation.  
“Fucking prudish mortals,” the red demon said through his teeth.  
The blue demon shook her head. “You think you’re so fucking high and mighty, trying to keep yourselves chaste and pure and all that horseshit.”  
The green demon grinned sickly. “All you idiots do when you deny yourselves the pleasure of sex and the release of death is make this more enjoyable for us.”  
The red demon spoke again. “Although I am curious… in over two hundred years of this, we’ve never actually come face to face with the souls of our victims...”  
“Well, sorry to spoil the fun,” said Sam, “but we’re not done with those bodies yet.”  
“Oh, please,” snarled the blue demon. “Those bodies are wasted on pathetic mortal souls like yours.”  
Sam had an idea. He turned to Max and Katia and discussed his idea with them to make sure they were okay with it. They both nodded in agreement. “Care to make a bet?”  
The green demon was intrigued. “What kind of bet?”  
“If the three of us can prove that we’re more sexually perverse than you, you must leave this realm and never return. If we fail, then our bodies are yours to do with as you please.”  
The demons laughed at this proposal. “If you are so sure of yourselves…” said the red demon, “then we accept.”

Sam laid out the rules: The demons would be Team One, and he, Max, and Katia would be Team Two. Each team had ten minutes to perform the most perverse sexual acts they could think of. Whichever team outperformed the other in terms of perversity would be the winner. Only acts performed among the team itself counted towards their total score. Other than that, anything went. Team One was up first.

While the demons started to go to town on each other in horrifyingly grotesque ways, Sam, Max and Katia slipped out of the hell dimension and made their way to the cabin’s study. As he suspected, the walls were lined with information regarding the sex demons they were fighting. The desk in the corner was littered with papers, and the rest of the room was surrounded by various demonic protection devices: rings of salt, crucifixes, even a washtub full of holy water. Sam knew that the study would be the only place they’d find useful info.

Sam cautioned the other members of the team. “Okay, we only have 30 minutes. Check every corner of the room and see if you can’t find some sort of magic book that will tell us how to kill these guys.”  
Max telekinetically opened all the drawers. No book. Katia ruffled through the papers on the desk. No book, but some kind of coded message:

Pound of Flesh  
East of Eden  
Wall of Jericho  
Three of Diamonds  
Times of Christ

Katia figured the message out pretty quickly: Pound east wall three times. She attempted to hit the wall, but unfortunately her fist phased right through the wall. Max saw what she was doing and decided to use his telekinesis to throw a chair at the wall. Bam!  
“Two more times, Max…” said Katia.   
Bam! Bam!  
And with that, a panel opened up in the wall, revealing an old, leather-bound journal. Katia levitated it out and started flipping through the pages, before finally coming across a page on demon killing. The journal said that the only way to destroy a demon was to determine its point of pride and use it against them.  
Katia thought about this. “Their point of pride… obviously that’s their sexual prowess.”  
“So, we’re going to have to outfuck them after all…” said Max.  
“The journal says we have to use it against them. But how do we do that?”  
Max had an idea. “Maybe, if we intertwine our souls, we can have enough combined power to take them down.”  
“Wait, intertwine our souls? That’s a thing we can do?”  
“Yeah. It happened between Rocket and I when we first met.”  
Sam shrugged. “Well, we don’t have much time left and this is our only lead, so... How do we do it?”  
Max gathered everyone in a circle and went over the logistics.

By the time the trio had finished learning how to intertwine, the ten minutes were almost up. They quietly and slowly slipped back into the pocket dimension, where the demons were still mid… whatever they were doing. By the time ten minutes had passed, they still weren’t done. But nevertheless, they stopped.

“Try and top that, mortals,” growled the red demon.  
Sam grinned. It was Team Two’s turn.  
Sam started off by mounting Katia from the back, shoving his cock all the way into her anus. Max, standing on the other side of Katia, took a few steps back.Running forward, Max leaped straight over Katia and into Sam’s open mouth. Max wriggled his way down Sam’s throat. He had never dared to venture this deep into Sam before, but soon he found himself sitting comfortably inside Sam’s stomach, waiting to dissolve into his partner’s essence.  
The demons didn’t even raise an eyebrow at this.  
Sam, still balls deep in Katia, slowly began to grow. Katia noticed the growth almost immediately because the cock inside her was now stretching its way into her digestive system. Sam continued thrusting. Katia looked at her hands. As planned, her fingers were fusing together, growing shorter, eventually becoming non-existent. She was becoming one with Sam’s cock.  
Katia’s neck bulged out. Her torso was now just a part of his massive shaft. Her legs disappeared into his balls. Eventually, Katia had given herself to Sam completely, disappearing into his cock. Sam continued to grow, his body becoming three times its normal size, his cock and balls surging with a massive rush of power. He felt himself overcome with the sheer raw sexual energy that their three combined bodies had made. His fur had turned snowy white like Max’s. His eyes were now replaced by the gleaming yellow cat eyes of Katia. He knew now what to do. As if by second nature, Sam stuck the head of his massive cock in his mouth and started sucking himself off.  
The demons were still unimpressed, although they did seem intimidated by the sheer size of Sam’s new body.  
After jacking off for a solid minute, Sam felt a familiar sensation down in his balls. He was about to cum. This was it. It was now or never. Without warning, he pulled his cock from his mouth and pointed it directly at the demons. He searched his brain for a clever one-liner “Hope you like bukkake!”  
Sam’s cock erupted like a volcano, spraying all over the sex demons. They could not handle the raw power of the trio’s combined sexuality. The cum just kept coming out. They were going to drown in it. The demons screamed in terror as their bodies melted into Sam’s tidal wave of of cum. Soon enough, they had been utterly destroyed. Sam’s body continued to produce wave upon wave of cum. He had no idea how his balls could handle that much. Eventually, and thankfully, the orgasms stopped. Sam slumped to his knees, nearly passing out on top of his monster cock.  
“It’s… over,” he said. “You two can come out now.”  
A figure emerged from Sam’s asshole. It was Katia, who had regained her form and was relieved to be herself again. Katia was followed closely by Max, whose massive head nearly wrecked Sam’s ass on the way out. All three of them were physically drained. They all made a silent agreement to never speak of this adventure again.

The trio phased back into their original bodies, which were thankfully still intact. Sam put his suit back on, and the three formed a human ladder to help each other get out. On the way back to the car, Sam and Max waited for Katia to fetch her clothes from the bedroom.   
“Well,” said Sam, “we killed three demons with one stone. So to speak.”  
Max grinned. “And the best part is, I got my psychic powers back!”  
“And without any of the cthonic tumors!”  
“You think we’ll get home in time for Halloween?”  
“As long as no other cases come up, of course we will.”  
Katia, dressed back up in her jeans and hoodie, made her way back to the car. “Well, lads, shall we head back home and forget this ever happened?”  
“Absolutely. Oh, and just to be safe, maybe we should lay off the sex for a month or so.”  
The trio shared a pause before laughing hysterically.  
“But seriously, let’s just head home and relax for a while.”

Sam, Max and Katia got into the Desoto and drove away. They didn’t notice the cabin vanishing into thin air behind them as the drove away across the rickety bridge. Or, for that matter, the bridge collapsing just as their car found its way back onto the highway, bound for New York City.


End file.
